As wireless technology continues to evolve, wireless devices are able to transmit data at higher throughputs and greater efficiency. This improvement in wireless data transmission opens the door to more sophisticated technologies that have heretofore been unrealized due to previous performance limitations in wireless data transmission. For example, consumers have only recently been able to take advantage of improved wireless product features with minimal disruption in performance, such as “mirroring” content from a tablet computer onto a television screen, using a mobile computing device as a remote control for another computing device, wirelessly sharing large files between user devices, and so on.
To this end, knowing where one wireless device is relative to another wireless device enables seamless connectivity (i.e., a high performance, low latency connection) between the two wireless devices, which becomes important when the devices are tasked with transferring large amounts of data to the other device. Although there are many known technologies for estimating the direction and/or location (i.e., bearing) of a remote device relative to a local device, current technologies are cost prohibitive to implement because consumer electronics manufacturers cannot competitively price their products with such costly technologies.